Brown Cocoa
by ksoo1294
Summary: "the heart wants what it wants" -Do Kyungsoo


**Title : Brown Cocoa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin a.k.a Jongin**

 **Other Cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Friendship, Little Hurt, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ksoodo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keep Reading o_o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Coklat. Sesuatu yang sangat aku sukai sejak kecil. Hm.. tepatnya sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mengapa ? Karena saat itu adalah saat yang menyedihkan sekaligus saat-saat paling berbekas di ingatanku, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Coklat juga mengingatkannku pada kedua orang tuaku yang sekarang telah berada di langit. Saat itu aku belum genap berumur 2 hari dan aku sudah ditinggal pergi selamanya oleh mereka. Sakit? Tidak. Menurutku langit sedang berbaik padaku saat itu. Bayangkan seorang anak kecil ditinggal pergi orang tuanya sendiri di sebuah panti asuhan. Ok begini ceritanya. Saat itu kedua orang tuaku ingin membuangku, kalian tahulah mengapa. Itu semua karena kesalahan anak muda di masa pubertas, dimana hormon seksualitas mereka sedang gencar-gencarnya tumbuh. Yeah, dengan alasan malu mempunyai anak di masa remaja aku dititipkan ke panti asuhan di pinggiran Seoul. Mengapa aku mengatakan bahwa langit sedang berbaik padaku? Karena menurutku dengan meninggalnya orang tuaku aku tidak akan pernah melihat wajah mereka dan mulai membayangkan bagaimana mereka menyesal melahirkanku dan berakhir dengan membuangku di panti asuhan. Yeah, sebuah anugerah dari langit. Mengapa kejadian itu bisa menarikku hingga aku terjerat menyukai semua hal yang berbau tentang coklat? Karena menurut cerita ibu panti asuhanku dulu, kedua orang tuaku menyelimutiku dengan kain tebal yang disebut selimut dan itu berwarna coklat, juga ada sebuah amplop serta sebatang coklat manis yang terselip disana. Sungguh hingga sekarang aku tak mengetahui maksud tersembunyi dari adanya sebatang coklat di keranjang bayiku.

Coklat juga mengingatkanku pada seorang pemuda yang dengan percaya dirinya menyerahkan sebatang coklat padaku sebagai pernyataan cintanya. Oh My God demi Baekhyun dan semua _eyeliner_ nya yang memenuhi meja riasnya mengapa harus sebatang coklat? Apa karena coklat itu manis maka dengan mudahnya aku akan menerima pernyataannya? Gosh… tentu saja kutolak. Bukan, bukan karena aku benci coklat. Ugh.. hanya jangan coklat okay..

Sekarang umurku baru 20 tahun, dan perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun biasa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Aku tinggal dengan Baekhyun sekarang di sebuah apartemen dekat dengan kampus tempatku belajar. Oh, okay sebenarnya aku tidak serius belajar karena jujur aku itu jenius. Bayangkan saja -hm..bukannya sombong -diusiaku sekarang aku sudah membuka usaha _bakery_ di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan dekat kampus. Yeah, awal dari usahaku adalah karena memang aku kuliah di jurusan bisnis dan aku suka roti. Tebak! Roti apa yang dominan di dalam _bakery_ shopku? Yep, tokoku dominan dengan warna coklat dan tentunya dengan roti yang dominan berasa coklat. Tak hanya karena aku anak jurusan bisnis aku membuka usaha itu, tapi juga untuk pemikiran jangka panjang nanti aku berpikir bahwa aku harus menabung bukan? Bayangkan saja aku menjadi wanita pengangguran yang menunggu pulang suaminya bekerja. Big No.

Pergi ke kampus, memasuki kelas yang tertera di jadwal, lalu duduk menunggu dosen berceramah di depan sana lalu mengumpulkan tugas dan setelah itu pulang. Apa tidak membosankan? Sekarang aku sudah berada di semester 4. Baekhyun, sahabatku berada di semester 6 karena memang dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku tetapi aku tak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan _eonni_. Dia mengambil jurusan _Art and Design Fashion_ , aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya saat hujan di bawah halte depan kampus dan aku sedang menunggu jemputanku, saat itu mungkin aku menginjak akhir semester 3. Dia datang dari arah kampus sambil mengomel lucu karena baju yang baru saja dia beli harus terkena tempias air hujan oh ayolah itu hanya airkan?

" _Big NO, it's my new dress. Hello it's so expensive You know?"_

"Yeah"

Itulah awal perkenalan kami yang akhirnya membawa kami menjadi sahabat, bahkan sekarang kami satu tempat tidur. Kami saling berbagi cerita, berbagi pengalaman, berbagi suka duka, tapi jangan harap kami mau membagi pasangan kami. Big No. Jujur Baekhyun adalah dua diantara orang yang bisa kupercaya saat ini selain Kim Jongin-namjaku.

Namanya Kim Jongin.

"Hm, Hai aku Kim Jongin. Kapten kesebelasan sepak bola Universitas Yerin. Apakah kamu Do Kyungsoo?"

"Yeah.."

Jongin dari keluarga Kim yang terkenal akan perusahaannya yang kini sudah sangat sukses. Bahkan tanpa _appa_ dia sudah bisa menjalankan bisnisnya bersama sekretaris kepercayaan keluarganya. Dia namjaku yang berumur 27 tahun. Kami bertemu saat aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Saat itu ada acara _Road to School_ yang memperkenalkan banyak universitas ke dalam sekolahku dan aku menjadi salah satu panitianya. Yeah pertemuan yang sangat simpel tapi berpengaruh bukan hingga sekarang?

Dari situ mungkin awal benih-benih cinta tumbuh di antara kami atau mungkin hanya dari Jongin? Jujur sampai sekarang aku masih bingung dan sakit bila mengingat satu kata itu. Cinta. Karena sungguh mengapa harus tersakiti jika katanya cinta itu indah dan bisa membuat kita bahagia?

Jongin selalu mengatakan jika dia bersungguh-sungguh denganku. Dia pernah bilang bahwa dia akan selalu bersamaku kapan saja, bahkan saat masa-masa terburukku dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa aku ini miliknya -entah mengapa waktu itu aku hanya menganggap perkataannya hanyalah sebuah angin lalu. Tapi ucapan seorang Kim Jongin jangan dianggap remeh karena baginya sebuah ucapan adalah sebuah janji yang ia pegang hingga akhir hayatnya. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan tetapi sungguh dia menepatinya bahkan setelah tiga tahun kami berhubungan.

Pernah waktu itu aku jalan dengan _hobae_ -ku tapi sungguh waktu itu kami hanya melakukan riset mengenai makanan yang sedang laris dikalangan orang tua. Aku dan _hobae_ ku melakukan riset di pasar dekat pusat Seoul. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi esoknya di kampus?

"Kurang ajar… dasar ingusan. Kyungsoo hanya milikku.."

DUAK..

"Yak..Jongin ada apa denganmu." Teriakku kepada Jongin.

"DIAM Kyungsoo, ini urusanku."

"Tapi Jongin dia _hobae_ ku." Aku meninggikan suaraku, jujur aku sangat takut jika Jongin sedang marah.

"Oh.. jadi sekarang kau lebih memilihnya?" ucapnya sinis.

"BRENGSEK…" teriaknya sambil memukul perut _hobae_ ku dan menendang meja di sampingnya.

"JONGIN.. kau mau kemana? Jongin? Ah.. Jaehyun-ah aku minta maaf atas perbuatan Jongin." Lalu aku mengejar JOngin yang marah meninggalkanku.

Yeah, saat itu aku berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku meminta maaf padanya padahal aku tahu bukan aku yang salah. Lucu bukan? Tapi Jongin sangat keras kepala dia akan menghacurkan apartemennya jika sedang marah dan itu sangat mengerikan.

"Jongin, dengarkan penjelasanku. Dia Jaehyun _hobae_ ku dari jurusan yang sama denganku. Kemarin aku dan dia hanya melakukan riset di pasar pinggir Seoul. Sungguh kami hanya melakukan riset."

"…"

"Jongin maafkan aku, sungguh. Hiks..hiks. Jongin jangan diamkanku. Jongin…."

BRAK

Yeah, aku sudah menduganya.

Jongin membanting meja di depannya dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arahku. Melihat matanya berkilat merah itu sungguh menakutkan.

BRAK

Dia mendorongku memepetku ke dinding belakangku. Ouh, sakit sungguh sakit punggungku.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahukan kau hanya milikku sayang.. KAU HANYA MILIKKU… dan selamanya akan seperti itu." JOngin menekankan suaranya.

Aku hanya bergumam tanpa berani menatap matanya.

"Aku berbicara padamu KYUNGSOO. Tatap mataku!" bentak Jongin.

"Iya Jongin, aku mengerti..Hiks..hiks," sungguh aku takut dengannya.

"Yeojaku memang pintar. Kyungsoo sayang jangan menangis.. apa aku terlihat menakutkan?"

"Hiks..hiks," aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, maafkan aku. Aku hanya takut jika suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku, kau hanya milikku Kyungsoo..hanya milik seorang Kim JOngin" ucap Jongin mutlak.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku JOngin.."

"Sst…diamlah Kyungieku.. kau pasti lelah karena menghadapiku tapi jangan berpikir kau akan lepas menjadi milikku. Ayo kuantar pulang sayang.."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil mengusap kedua mataku yang masih saja mengeluarkan air mata dan sedikit ingus yang keluar dari hidungku. Yeah terkadang aku berpikir apa JOngin mempunyai dua kepribadian? Yeah, mungkin. Aku sangat menyanyanginya. Sungguh. Dialah orang yang mengenalkanku tentang sebuah perasaan sayang, tentang betapa luasnya dunia ini, tentang gemerlap dunia ini, dan tentang kebaikan-kebaikan yang ada di dunia. Sungguh aku menyayanginya. Tapi bila harus mengatakan aku mencintainya aku sendiri juga masih bimbang. Apakah begini rasa mencintai seseorang? Aku masih bingung dengan perasaanku ini.

 _Mianhe_ Jongin..

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Hi.. aku new banget disini. Semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya. Aku bakal nunggu kritik dan saran kalian… Please komen ya…**

 **Okay gimana?** **Mau dilanjut?**

 **Mohon tinggalkan RCL! ^^**

 **Ditunggu!**


End file.
